Face the Ignite!
by AnimeGal4evah
Summary: Kari goes unconcious and years later, "Hope" brings her back. Mysterious whistles appear and a newer enemy has come. Will Kari and TK conquer over the evil forces?
1. Default Chapter Title

Kari's Future Adventure, Light and Harmony  
TK the Lord of Hope and Power  
Face the Ignite!  
  
A whole new world  
New sets of rules  
A stronger enemy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this fanfic so no one can sure me! P I do however own a couple of made up ideas in here so HA! :D  
  
Chapter 1: The Prophecy Says All  
  
"Mom! Kari and I are going over to Izzy's!" Tai yelled through the door.  
"Alright but be careful!" Mrs. Kamiya warned.  
"See ya!" Tai grabbed Kari's arm and ran towards Izzy's.  
"Hey Tai," Matt and TK came up.  
"Alright, let's go," the four walked on.  
Late on they came acoss the other DigiDestined and so the group walked over to Izzy's place.  
"Hey you guys," Izzy said.  
"Hey," Matt walked up. "So what's up?"  
"Well, I got a message from someone...," Izzy started. "He said something about the Digiworld and..."  
"What? You mean we have some new enemy?" Sora asked.  
"Unfortunately, yes," Izzy nodded. "But this isn't no ordinary enemy to defeat."  
"So?" Davis tapped his foot.  
"Let me read the letter:  
A new prophecy claims that one day in the future, the one who carries The Harmony shall conquer all evil. She will awaken into a new era by the help of The Hope. She will wistand all opponents and will rule...one day.   
you see? He said The Harmony shall defeat this dark enemy in the future. Hope somewhat has something to do with this."  
"So what's the big deal? It's the future," Yolei pouted.  
"Yeah but it can be tomorrow or any week from now!" Izzy said.  
"Not tomorrow! I have an appointment tomorrow!" Mimi whined.  
"Aw Mimi, what's more important? Your facial or the world's fate?" Sora asked.  
"The worlds of course! Without the world, I cannot get ANY of my appointments on!" Mimi joked. "As I was saying, I guess the worlds are more important than my looks."  
"So I guess our Digimon will have to wait as well," Ken looked at the screen.  
"It's been only a few weeks since we've seen them," Kari sighed.  
"Yeah but I wonder hat this prophecy means...," Izzy tapped onto the PC.  
"There are too prophecies. The first one was about Angels shooting arrows of Hope and Light, then Apocalymon comes up from the Fire Wall," Joe said. "I'm not in the mood for fortune."  
"Hey! And the prophecy notes Hope, that's TK's crest. But there is no Crest about Harmony..," Matt said.  
"What do I have to do?" TK asked in a nervous tone.  
"I dunno...I wonder. It might even be a new DigiDestined!" Izzy faced the screen. "I'm sorry but I think there is nothing we can do."  
"Hey! Let's go to the Digital World and visit our friends!" Kari suggested.   
"That's a great idea Kari!" Cody agreed. "I can't wait to see Armadillomon again!"  
"Me too," Yolei nodded. "Hawkmon must be all alone without me!"  
"So...DigiPort open!" Davis opened the gate.  
Everyone entered into the computer and soon got themsleves into the Digital world. Everything was peaceful and was great. No Digimon Emporer anymore, no Dark Rings, no Dark Digivice, no Spires, just normal everyday life at the Digiworld.  
"Helllllllo!" Tai yelled.   
"Tai!" Agumon's voice was head in the distance.   
"Agumon!" Tai went to Agumon in total happiness.  
"Here comes the other Digimon!" TK said. "Patamon!"  
"T.K!" Patamon flew to TK's arms. "I missed you so much!"  
"How long has it been? A few months?" Gomamon asked.  
"Try 3 weeks," Joe joined him.  
"Yolei!" Hawkmon flew to Yolei.  
"Hey there buddy!" Yolei hugged him.   
"How's it going?" Gabumon asked.   
"We heard about this prophecy. Do you know anything about it?" Matt showed him a print out of the prophecy.  
"This? I heard much about it! A DigiDestined will rise before the evil and conquer!" Gabumon said.   
"Do you know who it is?" Izzy asked.  
"Nope," the Digimon shook their heads.  
"And we never heard about the Crest of Harmony. It's all new," Gatomon said.  
"Well it's alright," Kari smiled. "You told us all you knew. Although it is the only stuff we knew...huh?"  
"What is it?" Tai turned to her.  
"Did you feel some sort of shaking?" Kari looked down.  
"It's impossible," Tai looked around. "Kari?"  
"Kari's missing!" Gatomon cried.  
"We got to find her!" TK ran towards the forest.  
"He is not going to be the hero!" Davis ran after him.  
"Oh dear!" Sora followed them.  
"I can't get her hurt!" Tai ran faster.  
Everyone scattered around the forest after planning a meeting spot.  
"Kariiiii!" Yolei yelled. "Kari!...Wha?!"  
"What is it Yolei?" Hawkmon asked.  
"Huh?" Ken and Wormmon turned to Yolei.  
"It's Kari! In front of that cave!" Yolei ran towards her. "Kari?"  
"Yolei!" Cody shouted out, Armadillomon following behind.  
"Cody! Kari's out cold!" Yolei called out.  
"Oh my gosh! What are we to do?" Cody worridly said. "Mrs. Kamiya will kill Tai!"  
"And probably our parents will forbid us from ever going to the Digiworld forever due to what happened to Kari...," Yolei sighed.  
"Yolei?" Hawkmon asked.  
"What is it Hawkmon?"  
"Kari's still breathing right? Maybe she will wake up in a few," Hawkmon suggested.  
"That's a good hypothesis Hawkmon," Ken nodded. "Right Cody?"  
"It is possible but first we got to find the others," Cody called out the names. "TAI! WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
"Over here!" Tai called out. "Did you find Kari?" He and Agumon approached them.  
"She's out cold but luckily she's alive," Yolei said.  
"What are we to do?" Tai said. The other DigiDestined came later.  
"We'll have to explain. The parents will understand...," Matt guessed.  
"Alright..," Tai sighed. "Davis, open the gate!"  
"DigPort open!" Davis called.  
The DigiDestined transported through the gate and landed into Tai's room.  
"Ow...," Mimi complained.  
"At least we are safe," Joe whispered.  
"I'll just put Kari onto her bed. I'll call you guys later ok?" Tai pushed the gang out of the apartment. "See ya!"  
"Good luck," Sora said.  
  
  
Chapter 2: Awake onto a New Beginning  
  
  
"How's it going?" Sora called Tai.  
"My parents took Kari to the hospital, leaving me here. They phone earlier and said she had a hard hit on the head. They are very disappointed in me but all they said was 'You tried your best to save her. We can't do anything unless she dies'", Tai explained. "And furthermore they called all our parents saying not to ground us from the Digital World. It's sort of surprising."  
"Maybe they are world that another source of evil is going to come, not like they knew. I don't know," Sora shrugged.  
"Well I'm gonna call the others. You can call the New Yorkers," Tai laughed.  
"Oh I have to do to the long distance calling eh?" Sora pouted. "Well alright but you gotta pay a bit!"  
"Alright," Tai sighed. "I guess.  
"Bye!" Sora hang up.  
"I wonder how Kari is...," Tai spoke to himself.   
  
Where am I? Kari's thoughts rang around her mind. Why is everything I see so dark? Where are the others?  
You are the chosen one...a voice said.  
Who are you? Please..don't leave me!...  
I won't leave you. I am here to protect you from the Dark...  
Kari went into a deeper sleep...  
  
* *  
  
"Yo Davis! Yolei! I'm going to the hospital! Wanna come with?" TK asked.  
"Why not? But let's wait for Cody and Ken," Yolei said.  
"Sure," Davis nodded. "But TK, Kari was in the hospital and out like a not for 3 years. Why do you want to go?"  
"I have to do something I should've done a loooong time ago," TK said.  
"Eh?" Davis twitched.   
"Oh hey guys!" Cody ran out of the school. "What's up?"  
"Sorry I was late. I had to teach another teacher some facts," Ken said.  
"We're going to see Kari," TK said. "I need to do something important."  
"Okay. We should've brought the others but they are busy with that new enemy. And not only that Izzy started to read the prophecy again. He said that he might've discovered the true meaning to it," Cody said.   
"Okay let's go!" Yolei marched.  
The four walked to the hospital where they came in front of a doctor.  
"We like to see Kari again," TK said.  
"Alright kids," the doctor sighed. "Oh and one of your friends is in there."  
"Hm?" Cody opened the hospital room door.  
"Oh hey!" Mimi smiled. Mrs. Kamiya sat on the couch.  
"What are you doing here?" Yolei asked.  
"Oh? Remember that every mother I give Kari a manicure and I pick Kari's clothes. Mrs. Kamiya helps me. Remember?" Mimi said.  
"Oh yeah...it's actually a nice thing to do," TK said. "But Mimi, can you move for a sec?"  
"Hm? Okay," Mimi stepped aside.  
Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, and Mimi watched TK do whatever he wanted to do.  
"Kari, you are a good friend to everyone. I really admire you at times. But there is more to my feelings then there is. I miss your smiles and the joy you brings out to the world. I just miss you. I wish you can awaken and...and...," TK stopped.  
"Go on TK, she's listening," Mrs. Kamiya smiled.  
"Okay...," TK blushed. "As I was saying, I like you in a way I never felt before. As a fantasy, you look more of a Sleeping Beauty..."  
"That's soooo cute!" Yolei complimented.   
"Widely a romance scene," Ken laughed.  
TK blushed. "As I was saying, I want you back..." He gently kissed her.  
"I never seen anything so beautiful in my life," Mimi cried.  
"I wish you the best, my hope for all...," TK was in tears.  
"That was sweet," Mrs. Kamiya approached TK "Her heart is listening. Hopefully she heard your kind words of heart and hope."  
"Mm?" Kari mumbled.  
"Huh?" Davis jerked.  
"Mom?" Kari opened her eyes. "Is that you?"  
"Kari?" Mrs. Kamiya started to cry. "You are awake!"  
"Yes I am," Kari hugged her mother.  
"It must've been TK's little kissy...," Yolei giggled.  
TK blushed yet again. "Uh..."  
"As TK said to me, I am the Sleeping Beauty, he is my prince. Thank you," Kari hugged TK.  
"Your welcome," TK hugged back.  
"But where are the others?" Kari asked and looked at her hands. "Nail polish?"  
"Oh! Mrs. Kamiya and I helped dress you just in case and monthly I come here and give you a manicure!" Mimi said. "After all these years..."  
"Tai and the others are in the Digiworld," TK said.  
"Huh? Wha? How long was I asleep?" Kari stood up.  
"Exactly three years," Cody said.  
"You all look so different!" Kari laughed a bit. "What happened to me?"  
"You were hit on the head a bit harshly. You had little chance of actually waking up. We showed them!" Davis said.  
"What year is this?" Kari asked.  
"2004. Why?" Yolei asked.  
"Oh dear!" Kari turned to her mother. "Mom, we have to go over to Izzy's!"  
"Izzy's?" Mrs. Kamiya said.   
"Hurry!" Kari told her.  
"Alright...Everyone follow me!" Mrs. Kamiya left.  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Mystery Being  
  
  
"Hello! Mrs. Izumi? Is Izzy home?" Kari knocked on the door.  
"Huh? Kari! You are alive!" Mrs. Izumi greeted. "Come in come in! Izzy's in his room with the same old computer!"  
"Thanks," Kari opened Izzy's bedroom door. "Hey Izzy!"  
"Kari! You are awake!" Izzy excitedly said. "How are you?"  
"Fine but where's my bro?" Kari asked.  
"He's in the Digiworld. I can contact him...,"   
"No wait, I'll do it," Kari tapped onto the PC.  
  
"Huh?" Tai paused.  
"What is it?" Agumon asked.  
"It's a message. Let's see...  
Hey big bro! It's me Kari! My prince came to save me! :)  
Kari's back!" Tai cheered. "And what about this PRINCE?"   
"Huh? Kari's back?" Sora turned to Tai. "Is that for real?"  
"Yeah it is. TK sent me a message," Matt showed everyone. It says:  
Hey Matt! Kari's back on her feet and we are at Izzy's! Oh and by they way, thanks for the advice. I won the girl! ;D  
....There. Uh..."  
"The GIRL eh?" Joe laughed.  
Matt's face turned red. "Uh hey..."  
"So Matt has been teaching TK how to get my little sis, right?" Tai smirked.  
"Well to tell you the truth I uh...," Matt paused. "TK asked me because he thought I am good with girls and..."  
"Oh hush Matt, we all know you," Tai laughed.  
"Speaking of which how about you guys go back to Earth?" Garurumon asked.  
"Yeah. You guys go see Kari. We'll stay and wait here," Greymon told them.  
"Okay," Sora said. "Good luck."  
The four transported through the gate and landed in a pil at Kari's feet.  
"Kari!" Tai hugged her. "It's great to see you up."  
"Nice going bro," Kari smiled.  
"So um...how was the years Kari?" Sora asked.  
"Oh great! I met a new friend!" Kari smiled.  
"Awake?" Jow asked.  
"Nope. In my dreams. Every days she would some to me and teach me what the teacher teach so I don't get behind. She's so kind. She told me stories about her past and some about the Digiworld..."  
"Wait a second, you want us to believe you met some person in some other dimension?" Matt asked.  
"Well sort of. She says that she lives in space between Earth and the Digiworld," Kari said.   
"What is she?" Tai asked.  
"I never saw her face. All I know that she is a Digimon and her soul said that she'll protect me from the evil that is here right now," Kari said.  
"Hm?" Izzy apped onto his computer. "Hey look at this!"  
Everyone crowded behind Izzy trying to view whatever showed onto the screen. It was a picture of a shaded figure, only a shadow. You can notice that it has a long tail, wings, hair, and a femenine figure. It was holding on some stick, held like a flute.  
"That's her!" Kari pointed at the picture.  
"This picture came with the prophecy. "The Vaccine from the Dark." She will protect the light that is glowered with darkness," Izzy read. "Possibly this is what The Hope was to do. TK might need to protect this being..."  
"I don't even know her Diginame!" TK said.  
"Her name started with an L...something...," Kari sighed.  
"Well we can figure it out later. We have more things to worry about. It seems that the enemy is yet again a person and a Digimon. The technology is advanced so he or she has probably more power than Ken. The Dark Rings and Dark Digivice are still around, no Control Spires, and ther person doen't seem to use anything that much." Joe explained.  
"That means the person is having time to plan everything out!" Kari said.  
"Yes...," Tai turned to Izzy. "Well?"  
"Okay, so we know some details. Maybe the person is going to use the same things as Ken. We don't know," Izzy said.   
The enemy is a female. Darkiomon is the enemy by her side. She is targeting the DigiDestined Digimon! said the voice in Kari's head.  
"Tai! The voice! She's back!" Kari said. "The enemy! It's a girl and there's a Darkiomon! And she's targeting our Digimon!"  
"Huh?" Tai looked at Kari. "What the?"  
"Izzy! Check a nano on Darkiomon!" Kari demanded.  
"Darkiomon: A dark Digimon that has been great enemies with "The Vaccine from the Dark." Darkiomon is swell at trickery and has a knack of digging holes," Izzy read.  
"Try looking up The Vaccine of the Dark," TK suggested.  
"The Vaccine from the Dark: Protecter of Light. She is the Legendary Digimon and name cannot be revealed so no evil can track down her family. She plays the flute of the Lands where she can contact anything and anyone up to ultimately long distances. That's the reason why she's rare," Izzy explained. "And furthermore, she comes from an unknown island somehwere in the Digiworld. It was invaded by evil and soon she was separated from her family. This Digimon got caught in a warp between the Digital World and Earth. Only one thing can save her now...and that's it. No picture or anything else."  
"Wow," Tai said.  
"She did sooth me with music from a flute and some other woodwind instruments," Kari said. "Whenever I felt lonely, I'd count on her."  
"She sounds cool!" Yolei said. "I wish I got to meet that sort of Digimon!"  
"Yeah!" Mimi jealously agreed.  
"I wonder if I get to meet her face to face," Kari wondered.  
"How about we ask the Digimon?" Izzy tapped onto his computer. "Tentomon!"  
"Yo Izzy what's up? Looking more comuterish than before!" Tentomon joked.  
"Tentomon, have you heard about a Vaccine or the Dark?" Izzy asked.  
"We learned about her in DigiSchool! She's so cool!" Biyomon said.  
"Although all we heard was the Digimon cannot be seen at any cost unless she has a special connection with one," Agumon said.  
"Yeah and that Vaccine Digimon contacted Kari for the past few years!" Tai said.  
"Oh? Then she is the lucky one! The Vaccine of the Dark never shows herself although. Always hidden in a shadow," Patamon said.  
"I'm the lucky one?" Kari winced.  
"Yes but there must be an excellent reason on why this Digimon wants to contact Kari!" Hawkmon noted. "It can be ANYTHING!"  
It is because of the link between us. It's strong! said the Digimon's voice in Kari's head. Soon...we shall meet my friend.  
"I hope so too," Kari answered back.  
"What was that you said?" Sora asked.  
"Oh? My Digimon friend spoke to me again!" Kari said.  
Oh and it's alright if you tell the other DigiDestined about me...we'll need to be together to conquer! the voice said.  
"She said that the link between us is ultimately strong. She said we will meet but when she does not know," Kari told the others.  
"Interesting, a hidden Digimon ready to spring out," Cody said.  
"Hey! Look you guys!" Izzy's screen was flashing....  
  
  
Chapter 4: A Newer Discovery  
  
  
"Darkiomon...," the girl's voice said.  
"Yes my master?" the shadowy Digimon answered.  
"Have you ran up information about the DigiDestined Digimon?" asked the girl.  
"I've ran up as much as I could. There are 11 Digimon I reasearched on. Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Chocomon, and Gumimon. The info of Gatomon and Patamon has disappeared in thin air. No army men know like if their memory was totally erased. But one mentioned about a prophecy," Darkiomon explained.  
"Tell me," she said.  
"They only mentioned that something unusual will happen this time. They are not sure when. There might be a connection with that Gatomon. Or so they say," Darkiomon continued.  
"Gatomon? Patamon?" the girl tapped onto her database. No picture or information appeared. "I'll find that Digimon. If it's the last thing I do!"  
  
"What is it Izzy?" Tai turned over to him.  
Izzy paused there. "Hm?"   
"Hello?" Tai waved his hand in front of Izzy's face.  
"Tai! I'm busy! Wait a second!" Izzy continue to fiddle with the keyboard. "Kari! Come over here!"   
"What is it?" Kari approached him.  
"Here," Izzy showed her a log whistle. It had the Crest of Light on it. Including some other features. "I believe his belongs to you? It popped out of my computer."  
"How thoughtful! The Digimon gave this to me in my dreams," Kari smiled. She hanged it around her neck. "It's a gift."  
"I can see that. But why does this Digimon want to contact you?" Ken asked.  
"I guess because I was lonely," Kari said.  
"Enough chit chat! The fellow who emailed me earlier sent me another message. The girl also known as the Digimon Queen, has spread her minions among all the innocent Digimon with more advanced technology than Ken had!" Izzy read the letter.  
"Yeah but I am getting better at technology! I bet I will be able to defeat that girl, whatever she calls herself!" Ken said in determination.  
"Guts won't pull this thing off. We need to find that Vaccine!" Izzy said.  
"I knew that," Ken pouted.  
"Let's look at my database up everyone one of our Digimon...," Izzy tapped onto his PC yet again. "Wait!"  
"Huh?" everyone looked at the screen.  
"Gatomon and Patamon's information are deleted!" Izzy exclaimed. "What is going on here?"   
"Why would this happen?" Kari asked.  
"Could there possibly be a link between this Vaccine Digimon?" Davis asked.  
"Yes but we are needed in the Digital World!" Tai asaid. "Come on let's go!"  
"Okay. DigiPort open!" TK opened the gate and entered.  
Everyone entered into the gate this time. They landed onto a soft bed of grass. Now all they have to do is search for the girl who claims to be Queen.   
"Kari!" Gatomon yelled.  
"Hey Gatomon!" Kari hugged her.  
"Did you here about me?" Gatomon sobbed.  
"Yes. it's depressing," Kari sighed.  
"Gatomon and I are forgotten instantly! After we mention the Vaccine from the Dark, our best friends besides the other DigiDestined Digimon lost their memory on us! We feel so lost!" Patamon cried.  
"It's weird. At first Elekmon was chatting with Patamon and then lost his memory on Patamon," Gabumon explained.  
"That is totally weird! I mean two very well know Digimon end up forgotten in the long past!" TK pouted. "I believe there is a connection. Let's see. The database explained that the Vaccine is the protector of Light. That may be related to Kari's Crest of Light. But the Crest of Harmony is a different story! Patamon has nothing to do with this right? What about Gatomon? Well Gatomon is with Kari, a Light digivolution. Hope is for Patamon. Anyways, why...hey!"  
"What is it TK?" Matt asked him.  
"What's this?" Near TK's pocket was a glowing. Then it turn dull. "Eh?" TK picked up what it was another whistle. A lot similar to Kari's. "What is this?"  
"Maybe you have a connection?" a man asked.  
"Who are you?" Tai asked.  
"A friend," the man smiled.  
"Are you the guy who emailed me?" Izzy asked.  
"Yes I am. Let me introduce myself. I am Zairon. I worked for who you know as Gennai," he said. "So Kari has the whistle of Light and Harmony, and TK has the whistle of Hope and Power? How typical!"  
"Did you say Harmony?" Ken exclaimed.  
"Yes indeed I found the rest of the prophecy minutes ago:  
Light, Harmony, Hope, and Power. United in a tune where the ancient Digimon arises. Together as one, the evil shall be defeated." Zairon recited.  
"Eh?" Kari looked at whistle.  
"You mean Kari is the one in the prophecy? We knew that TK was to do something but this is strange!" Yolei said.  
"I know this is comnfusing but..," Zairon sighed. "TK and Kari will need these whistles to call upon the Ignite Digimon!"  
"Ignite Digimon?" Agumon asked. "Another type of digivolution?"  
"Yes. Kari's Whistle's name is Ignite Light. TK's is Hope Ignite. These Ignite whistles call upon the ancient Digimon which is prophesized to destroy the evil that's here today," Zairon explained. "Kari, TK, please do as I say. Blow them just once."  
"Hm?" Kari and TK glared at each other. Then they glance at Zairon. "Okay if you say so."  
"Do you think this is necessary?" Cody asked.  
"It has to be done," Zairon said. "Now blow!"  
"1, 2, 3, GO!" Kari and TK blew the whistles.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 5: Calling Upon the Hope and Power Ignite!  
  
  
The whistles blew louder and louder. Everyone watched the two blowing at their whistles. The Digimon looked on in awe, waiting for something special to happen.   
Zairon smirked. "They're coming."  
"What is coming?" Davis looked around.  
"I see nothing!" Mimi said.  
Tai took out his miniature binoculars. "Hey! What's that?"  
"What is it Tai?" Sora looked over the direction Tai was looking at.  
"Lights!" Tai exclaimed.  
"The Crests. They are alive!" Zairon said in agreement.   
"Crests?" TK looked over the mountain. Two light beams were jetting over the the direction the group was at.   
Kari stood there in amazement. The lights were closer and closer. TK and Kari's tags were raised to the sky. The lights stopped in front of the tags. The tags duplicated into two. One empty and one has the other Crest. One light wnet into Kari's duplicated tag and another in TK's. They were lowered the the recipitents. TK's second Crest looked like a teardrop with three spikes at the bottom. Inside that teardrop sign was a sun with five spikes, like a star. Kari's was a rounded heart, a stick with a wingy end and a tiny little triangle close between.  
"There. The Crest of Harmony and Power has arised," Zairon smiled.  
"Wow!" Kari exclaimed. "It's pretty!"  
"Awesome! I get another Crest!" TK cheered.  
"How about a test?" Zairon smirked.  
"A test? You mean trying to get Patamon and Gatomon to digivolve?" Joe asked.  
"Mm hm. A test to see what the Digimon will be to defeat the Digimon Queen! We'll need them!" Zairon said.  
"Okay. Patamon you ready?" TK asked.  
"Okay!" Patamon was prepared.  
TK blew his whistle. The Crest of Power began to glow. "Ignite Digivolve!"  
"Patamon Ignite digivolved to...Piccolaimon!" roared the lion.  
"Eh?" TK said in amazement.  
There stood one large Digi. Thie lion Digimon had a helmet with the Crest of Hope carved on it and both sides of the helmet also had the Crest of Power.   
"Let me get a nano!" Izzy tapped onto his database. "Piccolaimon. Brother to the Vaccine of the Dark. Said to be one mighty Digimon. He carries the Piccolo of the Gods where he has as much power as his sister. Prodigious!"  
Piccolaimon dedigivolved. "I am one amazing Digi!" Patamon smiled.  
"Okay how about you Gatomon?" Kari smiled.  
"Hold it!" yelled a voice.  
"Huh?" everyone turned to the mountain.  
"Who do you think you are? Intruders!" the girls said.  
"She sounds like me!" Ken pouted.  
"Hehe. You're right about that!" Davis laughed.  
"Hmph!" Ken turned around in anger.  
"He can surely hold a grudge," TK said. "Okay miss DigiQueen! You have no right to be called that!"   
"Smart but I am smarter! I have the right to call myself anything!" the girl pouted."That's right! And I will stop anyone who is in the way!" growled a cat person behind the "DigiQueen", hiding herself in robes. The Digimon came out of the darkness and revealed herself. "And I am willing to battle!"  
"Hm?" Izzy tapped onto his database. "It's Darkiomon, enemy to the all powerful Vaccine of the Dark. They are cousins. Darkiomon is also an Ignite Digimon. One of her attacks, Vicious Swipe, can blow her enemy to pieces if she wants to. That means TK's Digimon is also related to this cat!"  
"Did you say Vaccine of the Dark?" Darkiomon asked. "That wretched Digimon?!"  
"Um...no," Izzy fibbed.  
"I hated that blondey cat. Ergh!" Darkiomon grumbled.  
"Um. Aren't you supposed to attack us?" Tai asked.  
"Oh yeah," Darkiomon said. "REOWR!"  
"Patamon!" TK faced him. "Ignite Digivolve!"  
"Patamon Ignite digivolved to..."  
"What the?" the DigiQueen gasped.  
"Piccolaimon!" roared the lion Digimon.  
"So they know my cousin huh?" Darkiomon hissed. "Vicious Swipe!"  
"TK! Your whistle!" Piccolaimon said.  
"Huh? Okay," TK blew on the whistle.  
"The heck?" Darkiomon gasped. "Is it what I think it is?"  
TK's whistle turned into a duplicate and the clone whistle jetted straight at Piccolaimon. The whistle, on its way, stretched into a longer instrument and changed figure. Piccolaimon grabbed it from the air.  
"Time to face the Hope and Power Ignite!" Piccolaimon smirked at Darkiomon.  
"Grr," Darkiomon growled. "VICIOUS SWIPE!"  
"Flute of the Gods!" Piccolaimon was ready. "Send me your powers as I fight the evil! Come to me."  
Darkiomon jumped at Piccolaimon as he was chanting some tune.  
"GODS IGNITE!" Piccolaimon sent Darkiomon crashing towards the cliff.  
"You go Piccolaimon!" Matt cheered.  
"That was amazing," Davis agreed.  
"Heh. Remember dear cousin I am unstoppable!" Darkiomon laughed. "And who ever carries the Light and Harmony whistle shall die!"  
"Let's go Darkiomon," the DigiQueen demanded.  
"As you wish...," Darkiomon disappeared.  
"How did she know about the whistle of Light and Harmony?" Joe asked.  
"Who cares? Now we'll need to protect Kari. Kari!" TK said.  
"What is it?" Kari asked.  
"Hand me your whistle. That way it's safe. Good thing the whistle was in your pocket. I think Darkiomon meant to say that she does not want to see the Vaccine of the Dark. I think she belongs to you," TK said.  
"Hm?" Kari wondered. "Well it can be just a calling."  
"Yeah. The whistle?" TK put out his hand.  
"Here," Kari handed him the whistle. "Make sure you keep good care of it."  
"If I didn't, then my whistle would have never been here," TK laughed. 


End file.
